1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film processing and, particularly, to a slot coater system and method of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In developing photographic film, a number of processing solutions are generally used to develop and stabilize the image on the photographic film. One such method for developing photographic film is traditional chemical film development. The traditional chemical film development process generally includes the steps of developing, stopping, fixing, clearing, washing, drying, and sealant. With the exception of drying, each of these processing steps generally requires the application of a different processing solution to the film. The processing solutions are generally applied to the film by showering or dipping the film in different containers of processing solutions. The used processing solutions are often hazardous chemicals and their disposal is regulated by government agencies.
A relatively new photographic film processing method is digital film development. Digital film development is a method of electronically digitizing the images stored on the film during the film development process. In electronic development, the electronic digitizing process involves scanning the film through the processing solution. In other words, when the image on the film is scanned, the film is still wet with processing solutions. As a result, it is desirable to uniformly apply the processing solution to the film.
Conventional methods have the disadvantage of failing to provide a uniform application of processing solutions. Another disadvantage of conventional processes is the requirement for disposal of used and excess processing solutions.
These and other drawbacks are overcome in large part by a system and method according to the present invention. Briefly summarized, a slot coater system and method of operation are provided for applying processing solutions to film. In one embodiment of the present invention, a slot coater is provided. In this embodiment, the slot coater includes a housing having an opening for dispensing a processing solution, a reservoir within the housing adapted to provide a substantially uniform pressure across the width of the housing, and a channel for delivering the processing solution from the reservoir to the opening. According to a particular embodiment, the slot coater is formed as a replaceable cartridge.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a film processing system is provided. In this embodiment, the film processing system comprises a delivery system that includes a slot coater operable to apply a processing solution to film. In a particular embodiment, the film processing system further comprises an imaging station operable to digitize an image on the film.
One or more embodiments of the invention provide important technical advantages. Various embodiments of the invention may have none, some, or all of these advantages. For example, in some embodiments, the slot coater has the advantage of applying a substantially uniform coat of processing solutions on the film. Another advantage is that the slot coater uses relatively little processing solution relative to conventional viscous film processing fluid. As such, disposal of excess film processing fluid is not required.